Negative
by Val-Creative
Summary: At the sight of Lelouch's gaze on him trickling steadily into a sort of lucid astonishment, the red on his cheeks darken from embarrassment. Somewhere between R2 episodes 05 and 13. LuluSuza. Requested.


_Negative_

_Milly's next major festival takes a turn for...the most interesting results. Placed__ somewhere between R2 episodes 05 and 13. Upon request of **SuperXDarkXAngel**. Thank you for the challenge and I sincerely hope that I succeeded in giving you what you wanted. Beta read by my darling **Kina-chan** (I swear one day I'll give you something other then CG). Give her props. I can't tell you how many times I've changed this story. Be glad it's out in the fair condition it is now. Eventual fun yaoi time between Lelouch and Suzaku? Stick around. **Comments** are welcomed and encouraged please._

_Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property. But can I has a Lelouch stuffy? I need one badly after watching the finale._

* * *

.

.

.

He begins to wonder if he's at all dreaming.

And if it's not some elaborate dream — could it possibly be a reality-breaking virus, furrowing with glistening white strings of destruction into his preciously fragile conscious? Did his enemies get their hands on _REFRAIN_, unknowing to him being injected its poisoning and addictive toxins that flows in his bloodstream, molding to his cells? Somehow…this whole situation felt impossible.

A mop of shower-wet, brown curls obscures the bottom part of his vision as Suzaku whimpers in his sleep, his deliciously naked body intuitively scooting father up Lelouch's chest and insensible to the act of possessively covering the warm, bare flesh.

Lelouch supposes this is what lovers call '_afterglow_' but they weren't lovers.

They weren't even friends anymore. Maybe to the uneducated eyes of the public they can fool at ill but here—

(still sweetly aching and throbbing after the physical fulfillment of sexual desire, and wondering mildly if Sayoko minds washing out a few more streaks of bloodied nail marks as the clean wounds on his back dries clinging like an adhesive to the sheets)

— is _truth_.

.

.

.

Hours before, Lelouch had been ordered around all that morning like he _wasn't_ the Vice President and Chairman to the Student Council, _wasn't_ one of the lesser athletes to exist in his entire class, and _wasn't at all_ busy with his own schedule of preparing the Black Knights for the future and maintaining appearances everywhere else so not to cause suspicions against him.

Struggling with a large cardboard box of streamers and a second of unpeeled potatoes for the storage shed, he huffed around and made sneering faces at the other students hurrying around in furry costumes and devouring carnival-style food at the stands.

_Roommate Appreciation Week._

Why Milly insisted that they needed to throw a huge celebration on campus for three-day weekend…? Also because what Suzaku's return to Ashford Academy created. People were milling in circles like bewildered and drunken sheep, stimulated by effervescent colors and showy banners, crude in mannerisms, and thoughtlessly driven by animal needs to gorge themselves on sticky snacks and spend money to win a cheap prize easily found on a sidewalk sale somewhere in town.

(_it's all the same thing every year)_

As the day went on, Lelouch became increasingly grateful that C.C's time remained preoccupied with the Black Knight base, and that the 'World's Largest Pizza' was not being attempted again. He didn't need to worry about her means of transportation so she could obtain a glimpse at her wildest dreams coming true.

What a surprise bonus though… _roommate appreciation_?

That reminded him in addition to the fact that Rolo's absence was due to keeping his 'appearances' with his assassin organization. He wouldn't have to worry either about entertaining the kid. Or appeasing Milly by participating in the event.

Somehow, his worries were not put to rest by that massive grin spreading slowly across her fine-boned face when she spied him approaching.

"Oh, _Lulu_!"

The purple-eyed boy winced on the impact of her nearly bowling him over as the tall, blonde girl forcibly pressed her breasts against his back from one arm-hugging (more like _jerking_) his neck — the boxes slipping from his sweating, hurting hands.

"I'll take those from you," she piped up. "I just want you to do one more _teensy_ little thing for me while you are still walking around."

"What is it?" He ducked his head from her vice-like grip as it finally loosened from around him, immediately dropping the items onto the grassy lawn. Her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with a mischief Lelouch knew all too well from being her second-in-command.

"You know where the fifth floor corridor is, right?"

"The one none of the professors ever use?" he replied.

_(this wasn't going to end okay)_

Her manic grin hitched up the corners of her small mouth to the point where Lelouch thought vaguely if they might tear themselves as Milly nudged him forward, pushing on his left shoulder, "I need _you _to fetch something for me up there. Do this," her fingers clamped down a little harder on him, meaning to be friendly, "and I won't 'accidentally' inform the student body during tomorrow's morning announcements about last year's _thong incident_—"

"—then I really don't have a choice, do I?" She beamed at him twitching, propping her elbow on an open palm, pursing her lips attentively.

"I don't particularly _want _to blackmail you, Lulu, but I know for a fact that you won't do what I want unless a bit of pressure is added. Who knows? You might have some fun doing this _eensy weensy _favor for your President."

_(riiight)_

.

.

.

The rumors at Ashford Academy 'explained' the reasons why existing professors _would not under any circumstances_ perform class hours on the fifth floor. They all assumed it was haunted. Allegedly, some unnamed junior hung herself after winter exams in one of her homerooms because the male teacher failed her (although she believed she had reasonable grades — despite sleeping with him for A's — someone had gotten the dirt on him, _oh tragedy,_ thought Lelouch with sarcasm).

Whenever classes were assembled in any of the rooms on that floor, complaints rolled in about the lighting and water fixtures turning off and on themselves; one freshmen boy in detention swore that he had heard sounds of an unearthly wailing coming from right outside the hallway, and another had been sent to the nurse's office from a fainting fit. She reportedly had seen _blood_ dripping from one of the buttresses from the ceiling.

Despite everything having a logical explanation to follow (the lighting and plumbing had been jammed up during reconstruction of the staff elevators, and gas leaks had most definitely been to blame for the _hallucinations_), the paranoia was too tempting for anyone to let go lightly.

Currently, everything had been shut down on that floor of the building except a couple fluorescent lights but ways of getting there limited to one dank staircase Lelouch climbed up with a sleeve masking to his face. Exiting from the passageway, he frowned and cocked his head in the direction of the first closed door of a lab room.

_(footsteps, ha, very funny)_

Someone was trying to scare him. Was Milly really under the impression that he was slow…?

He gripped onto the brass handle rigidly.

_(could Geass be of use if it hasn't…)_

"Arrrgh!"

On the other side of the door — narrowly avoiding being slammed against the wall from the opposing force, the flustered stranger inside let out a strangled cry and backed to a nearby desk. "What the—!" At the sight of the other boy's gaze on him trickling steadily into a sort of lucid astonishment, the red on Suzaku's cheeks darkened courteously from embarrassment as he impulsively pulled down on the shortened hem of the girl's uniform, black skirt.

Lelouch did not realize his jaw had been slipping open until Suzaku suddenly thrust out an arm to him. "_Don't let the door_—!"

**_CLICK_**_._

"...shut." His head lowered in utter defeat as Lelouch snapped out his stupor, straining the door handle to move with no avail. "No, it's no use, Lelouch. It's been locked on the inside since I got here."

"How the hell did this happen? And _why_ are you…"

For a moment, Lelouch could not find accurate words to describe the sudden image of a blushing Suzaku donned in a female, skin-tight goldenrod uniform, crossing his legs to conceal his privates, and he settled for shaking his hand wildly at the brunet who smiled grimly at his understandable reaction.

"Dressed up like a girl, you mean? Um… well… these guys from our class kind of barricaded me in here…"

_(and you didn't fight back)_

"So it was bullies?" Lelouch confirmed. Suzaku gave a shrug, rolling his neck and tugging down again at the thin fabric of the miniskirt.

"It's not a big deal. I figured eventually someone would discover me here. It's much better to have company than being alone for the entire day…" As the young soldier attempted to play it off that he was careless and this type of situation had happened _more than once in the past_, Lelouch decided to nurse his headache developing rapidly between the span of his eyes by rubbing hard on the bridge of his nose.

_(Could this really be coincidence that Milly ordered him here only to find a trapped Suzaku? He didn't think for a second that she would hire a team of random boys to strip him down and force him into girls' clothes… or at least he didn't assume that far. It wasn't Milly's style to go and single out Suzaku like that. And despite the… accomplishments that Suzaku was recognized for… in Britannian eyes he is still only an Eleven… it's worse that he's officially a Knight of the Round—)_

"Hey, are you okay there, Lelouch?" his companion asked patiently, narrowing his green eyes in genuine curiosity (not hatred or contempt for Zero, not cool or hardened like his attitude first returning for their senior year) as he watched him still holding his face, "Do you need to sit down?"

Lelouch's eyes purposely drifted over the brown-haired pilot shifting around, uncomfortably.

"If anyone needs the concern, it should be you. I can hear your teeth from over here, Suzaku."

"It's going to be dark soon… I am getting a little cold—" Suzaku admitted, stopping to suck in a breath as the second moved in front of him. Long fingered hands brushed his tighteing shoulders when Lelouch removed his black jacket and secured it around him instead.

His composed eyes focused on Suzaku's collar, the motive staying unquestioned.

"If you have been shivering this long— assuming that you've been here since the start of the festival— a couple more hours hypothermia should shut you down."

As Lelouch's hands continued to hold their position on his shoulders, beautifully warm to Suzaku's body starving for heat, the young soldier swallowed hard as the other teen stepped closer, his pulse leaping into his throat as Lelouch briefly rubbed Suzaku's upper arms up and down as if wishing to help the circulation.

A deliriously clumsy motion enacted between them.

"Does this remind you of anything?"

His companion finally stared firmly into his emerald eyes as Suzaku went on, feeling a bit dazed from the cozy activity of those hands, "The time we got lost out in the woods before the frost storm hit outside Kyoto."

"We could have frozen to death that night if we hadn't curled up together in our sleep."

Suzaku smiled absently, revealing no bitter traces of emotions thinking about seven years ago — a detail Lelouch found most reassuring — "My father was so angry the next day he refused to eat with us in the morning. Afterwards, he pulled me aside and accused me of leading you out there to abandon you on the property."

"You sure that wasn't a motive?" He blinked confused before noticing Lelouch's teasing smirk. Suzaku laughed.

"At the beginning, the thought may have crossed my mind on a few occasions. But I also knew that father wouldn't have approved of that method of treating honored guests." Lelouch echoed the humor, this time smiling widely.

"Or that Nu—" His throat caught up, his insides squirming in alarm. Suzaku's green eyes flashed.

"—that nobody would let us forget." The brown-haired pilot visibly relaxed his stance.

Seeing he was now in the clear, Lelouch released a mental sigh of relief.

Fireworks from outside began to violently explode with navy blue skyline from through the steel bars of the windows, lighting up the frayed short ends of Suzaku's curls in shades of bright red and orange. The pilot mumbled, clutching his trembling arms in towards himself and thus breaking Lelouch's clasp on him, "_Geez_...it really did get colder after nightfall."

"We might as well get comfortable."

His jacketless friend signaled to follow as Lelouch propped his back to the wall, stirring for a short time to find a warm spot before sinking into sitting.

Puzzled by the disguised instruction, the other boy hesitated for a couple more moments before kneeling down beside him (unable to figure out a correct way to sit with a damned skirt). His emerald eyes grew rounder as Lelouch without a specific expression embraced him around his waist and parted his legs to rest crooked against the outsides of the pilot's thighs. A few more millimeters and they could have been grazing crotches.

The dark-haired teen answered to the tensed air, voice drifting into an unfamiliar, deeper quality, "Body contact helps. Is this alright?"

Not trusting his own voice to speak for him, Suzaku grunted agreeably (instincts told him otherwise) and clutched his arms into an unyielding column — _this seemed too intimate, too fast _— and before touching the crown of his head to the center of Lelouch's white shirt.

"I dreamed once that you were the terrorist Zero." Unnoticed by his companion, violet colored eyes squeezed up.

_(did he already know?)_

"And somehow with you disappearing all the time, no one knowing where you were when you skipped, sleeping through every class, I began to suspect you. But you couldn't be, right?" Suzaku chuckled, shaking his head from side-to-side, "It's a little funny when you think about how ridiculous of an idea it is."

_(an absolute riot)_

His head paused from mid-shake to pull away.

"Lelouch, why is your heart beating so_—mmmph?" _His cry of surprise stifled loudly back in his mouth as Lelouch touched it slowly to his own. Tanned hands fell from their position and clenched into themselves on his lap, sharply enough to whiten the skin in his palms.

After he retreated back from Suzaku's breathing space, touching the back of his pale hand to his lips noiselessly, the shocked pilot couldn't choose whether to connect his balled up fist to Lelouch's easily bruised face or continue where they left off.

"Lu…"

This time as the other teen nuzzled the junction of his throat and neck, firing off serious waves of chills rippling down his entire body _— _the skin _more below_ contracting _— _Suzaku grit his teeth and clamped his fingers into his dark hair, hard.

"It almost seems too perfect, you know? Being alone together for this long… maybe even a few hours longer. If anyone is going to find us, they won't bother gathering a search party until the end of the festival." Lelouch's moist, tormenting mouth moved gently across a bulging line of vein, caressing. Suzaku wondered with faint curiosity how it would feel _—_ _around other sensitive places_. "Almost seems...preordained."

"You don't believe in fate." Suzaku protested in a harsh whisper, fighting away burning sensations lowering in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help him any as his smug companion let out a soft breath of laughter.

"A truthful statement."

As one arm tangled free from Suzaku's waist, he felt the purposefully careful fingers cupping at the swelling forming underneath the miniskirt. "A bit frustrated…?" Biting back at throaty moan from existence, the brunet said nothing as Lelouch ventured with a satisfied, "Why don't we take care of that before the search party arrives…?"

"Le…louch…" Hissing, Suzaku craned his neck to the side as the other teen yanked the black fabric standing in his way, sliding it over his knees and feet.

There was something so atrociously _perverse_, _dirty_ about undertaking this act on the dust-tiles _—_ deliberately away from interfering eyes yet so close to the smells and screams of festivity_. _And had he consented to this _—_ Suzaku speculated this numbly with Lelouch's right hand pressing with sweet awareness into his stomach as hips met_—_ what seemed to a method of _grinding_ out the negative, false energy between them _— _his best friend panting hotly into the shell of his ear, and hurried with his thrusts against Suzaku as the soldier arched with the ferocity of his orgasm, hugging the shoulders of his cruel partner.

_(we're not lovers)_

For a split second, emerald eyes watered as Lelouch finally joined him, gasping, lying sweat-covered and musky.

_(this is the truth we stage.)_

.

.

.

_**end.**_


End file.
